powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyuemon Shingetsu Kibaoni
is the only female general of the Kibaoni Army Corps and she is the reserved page of Kibaoni. She commands the Yokai and always gathers the in her |瓢箪|Hyōtan}} container. She was once the student of Yoshitaka Igasaki, but something went wrong and she has fallen to the dark side and became what she is now. Character History Kyuemon first appeared during the destruction of the Igasaki Dojo home, where she picked up a mallet from the burning ruins within a box by phasing her hand through it while Hitokarage fought Takaharu as AkaNinger. She later appears at the site where Gengetsu Kibaoni was sealed, and with the pilfered mallet, used it to free him from his sealed state, leading to the full revival of the Kibaoni Army Corps. By collecting human fears, Kyuemon resolve herself to revive other generals of the Kibaoni Army Corps starting from Raizo Gabi and later tried to resurrect Gengetsu Kibaoni with it. When she remembered the Shuriken of the End, Kyuemon seeks the shuriken in hopes to revive her master while knowing that her nemesis, Yoshitaka Igasaki has grown weaker of his older days. Yoshitaka Igasaki later reveals that Kyuemon was his first and only student when Kinji Takigawa asks the former why he is so reluctant to take on a student. Personality Out of the generals of Kibaoni Army Corps, Kyuemon holds a great loyalty towards her master and would do anything to revive him. Compared to Gabi, Kyuemon is more patient, calculative, and not an honorable warrior. Powers and Abilities ;Phasing :She was able to retrieve her mallet from a box without opening it. ;Yo Shuriken Abilities :Kyuemon Izayoi uses her ill-gotten mallet to allow her to set a Yo Shuriken in it, utilizing it in a way similar to the Ninningers and their Ninja Ichibantou. ;Yo Shuriken Creation :If one of Yoshitaka's purified Sealing Shuriken were to fall into her hands, she can convert them into a Yo-Shuriken. ;Flying :Kyuemon can fly by creating a black Shuriken energy construct underneath her feet. ;Wind Generation :Kyuemon can unleash a powerful gust of wind by simply outstretching her hand to the target. ; :As one of Kibaoni Army Corps' general, she has several knowledge of dark magic. Among them are: :; :Kyuemon's most commonly used Youjutsu. Performed by using her Goton Yo Shuriken, this technique is used to revive and grow defeated Youkai. This technique can also grow other monsters, such as , as seen in the incident in the Kamen Riders' world. :; :One of Kyuemon's attacks, she can generate a lightning bolt from her hands. Arsenal ;Mallet and Yo Shuriken :Kyuemon wields a small gold ceremonial mallet that she stole from the ruins of the Igasaki Ninjutsu dojo, which can be installed with a Goton Yo Shuriken, allowing her to perform witchcraft, allowing her to unseal Gengetsu Kibaoni or to grow the Youkai monsters that are created for use in the Kibaoni Army Corps. The mallet itself can also being used in multiple ways, among them are: *transform into a sword. *enlarged to smash an opponent. *used as a makeshift fishing rod. ;Gourd Container :As the Kibaoni Army Corps commence their acts of villainy, this special hyotan gourd gathers the "Power of Fear" in what seems to be liquid form. In order to do so, the gourd must be nearby, so Kyuemon is often close by when the Kibaoni forces are creating havoc. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Kyuemon Izayoi is voiced by and her suit actor is . Notes *The "Izayoi" of her name refers to the "16th day moon", which is commonly known as the "full moon". *Kyuemon is based on the and as such, sports an incomplete kitsune mask from Noh theatre. Considering her white pelts, she could be an evil parody of the Shinto god Inari's messengers, the , which are said to take the form of white foxes. *The mallet's shape can be referred to a folklore treasure, the Uchide no Kozuchi, the legendary lucky hammer. In the fable Issunboushi (One-inch boy), a boy the size of a thumb defeats an oni, steals his mallet, and uses it to become a full sized man (and marries the princess). **The Lucky Hammer also appeared in an episode of GoGo Sentai Boukenger, where it was used to make human-sized opponents giant sized. Reference *Ninninger Producers Reveal Information on Show at Premiere Event * http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2015/02/27/new-ninninger-villain-mecha-information/ Category:Female Sentai Villains Category:Kibaoni Army Corps